


His Sunshine

by DarlingHazel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 40 mins? 50?, ??? sorry if its bad, F/M, Fluff, Short, asdgvbhj did this at 3 am sorry, took like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: It was hard to get a break around here, but when they did get the chance, they'd make the most of it.





	His Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> just some short Claudette/Quentin stuff to take a break from cONSTANTLY ACCIDENTALLY WRITING ANGST ON THE SIDE

Warm.

Quentin hadn't felt like this in awhile, considering how many trials him and Claudette had been forced to go through, but it was nice when they got to finally hang out. Rewarding, after a few long, endless trials.

They did of course have the inbetween trials, but during those times Claudette would be too busy patching people up and some others would be busying Quentin with questions of how to divert the attention of the killer. They were better off asking Adam, honestly, but he appreciated their thirst for knowledge, and he understood the rushed curiosity, as they were being thrown into trial after trial carelessly by the Entity. It wasn't long before he found a few others being taken away for a trial, again. At least he could have some form of a break, even if small.

To his pleasant surprise and much needed relief, however, Claudette was still there. And she was lying by a tree alone. Finally.

He messed with his hair a little, as though he could get it smoother somehow despite all the shit it'd been through, and walked over. "Hey." he greeted, unable to hold his smile back the moment their eyes met. His heart leapt happily within his chest, eager to finally see and talk to her again. And feel, perhaps.

Claudette smiled, and if possible, his cheeks went up further, starting to turn red from how much they hurt and how happy he felt. He stepped closer and leaned his side against the tree, crossing his arms as he looked more into those pretty eyes he'd been meaning to get lost in for awhile now.

"Now, what's a pretty face like yours doing in a shitty place like this? Could've sworn the Entity only just recently brought in a new survivor, and I don't recall them being this breathtaking." Her eyes crinkled as she laughed, his face getting redder by the second. Usually he's not this "smooth" or flirty, he'd stumble over his lines and start joking about the killers instead, and she'd never point it out and listen, always so caring and sweet.

This time was different though, he hadn't talked to her in awhile, and he just wanted a break from the trials. Her hand reached out to wrap around his wrist, her other one fiddling with his fingers. Ah, he missed this. "And I don't recall God ever answering my prayers to send me an angel, yet here you are." He stuttered, and blinked, before nearly falling off the tree to lean into her and pull her into a hug, resulting in an approving laugh coming from her. He missed her.

He spun her around, gently but so full of the energy he'd been lacking up until now, then sat down and pulled her into his lap, taking note of how cold she felt. She must've been in Mount Ormond, last trial. Anger would've overtaken him had he not been so lost in the feelings of happiness and love, enveloping her in his warmth tightly as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I missed you." he breathed out, slightly muffled. "I missed you too."

She giggled as he kissed her neck and slowly moved upwards to place one on her jaw, before landing on her lips. A kiss that she so gratefully accepted. It was short, but it was passionate. He was very reluctant to pull away(he wanted to make the most of this moment alone with her, but he knew the others could see them from the campfire) but did so anyways, choosing to instead just opt for enjoying the moment.

Claudette placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart as his thumb idly rubbed her elbow so softly. It felt like he could forget about everything, and for a moment he could pretend that it was just him and her, and nobody and nothing else. And they lived somewhere, happy. A nice little house surrounded by all the plants they'd take care of, with soft mattresses and yellow sunlight, green grass and _all Quentin could see was pastel and love and a life and family_ -

He heard a yell from the campfire, snapping him out of his daydream and suddenly became aware of his sunshine asleep on his lap. He sighed, smile appearing again. He may not have the world, and he may not have much right now, and maybe there really isn't a way out...

But he does have her, and he'll be damned if he doesn't try to be the angel she deserves. And maybe, just maybe, she and him will both live to see the sun and feel the wind and roll around on some grass like a bunch of cliche idiots.

His heart swelled with pride as his eyes began to close, thinking of how many plants they'll get and what they'll name them. And he held her closer to him, as though when he wakes up, she'll be gone, and he pressed a tired kiss to her forehead, completely full of love.

It may be a long while from now, but he'll keep on going. Because he loves her. And she is his world.


End file.
